<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Paradise - Yungblud/Reader by holmes_wilson11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886554">Rainbow Paradise - Yungblud/Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11'>holmes_wilson11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician), dominic harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Nicknames, Roughness, Switching, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series in which Dom and Reader are both switches.</p>
<p>Dom has a day off and explores through all the clothes in your shared closet to find a new tour outfit. You catch him in the middle of it and have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yungblud/reader, dominic harrison x reader, dominic harrison/you, yungblud x reader, yungblud x you, yungblud/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strawberry Lipstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom rolled over sluggishly in the warm bed, joints cracking as he groaned out a harsh yawn. He didn’t get near enough sleep but that was a normal night for him, his mind was always active and ready to jump onto a new idea. His eyes opened slowly, blinking quickly to adjust to the warm light shining into the room; the curtains already being opened for the morning. Clothes rustled around in the open closet next to him; she must be getting ready to go out. Dom rolled over again, drinking in the sight of his girlfriend getting dressed; a simple action but he treasured every moment together. She rummaged quietly through his clothes, trying not to wake him; she knew how little sleep he normally got and on the rare occasion of him having an actual day off she did her best to let him sleep in. </p>
<p>Dom couldn’t help but smile stupidly at the mix of black and pink items on the floor, ones he'd collected for many years. He watched as a warm smile appeared on her face and she stopped, picking up his half pink and black checkered pants. She took a moment to remember the countless nights he wore these on tour. Her fingered played with the fabric subconsciously but he noticed. She stepped into them and pulled them onto her body with a grin, zipping them up and reaching for a belt that was also abandoned on the floor. </p>
<p>She turned back around to grab a shirt that was actually hanging up, slipping it over her head and tucking it into the pants. She looked absolutely, overwhelmingly good in his clothes. His eyes closed briefly, breathing in deeply to draw her attention to him. Dom felt her gaze on him and he tried his hardest not to crack a smile. She walked over, gently reaching down to the bedside table to grab his gold chain; the one he didn't do anything without. Dom heard the soft noises of his necklace being clasped on; she was wearing it. His heart almost skipped a beat, thoughts flooding his brain; all he wanted to do was open his eyes and see her. </p>
<p>She looked down at him again, this time leaning in to give him a soft peck on the cheek. She really was testing his non existent self control.  He just wanted to shower her with love and kisses constantly, even the world knew he was a cuddly person. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back later on love, don’t get into too much trouble.” She whispered to what she thought was her sleeping boyfriend, hand softly dragging through the front his messy hair. </p>
<p>Dom's eyes opened the second her back was turned to him, the biggest goofy smile on his face. Staying still until he heard the front door lock shut, he threw the sheets off him quickly; stumbling slightly over to the pile of clothes littered on the floor. His eyes scanned hastily over everything, hundreds of outfits flooding his mind. </p>
<p>This was one of Dom's favourite day-off activities; trying on various new tour outfits, hence the additions of the dress and skirt to his rotation of clothes. In essence he just wanted to dress up and have fun. </p>
<p>His mind mapping out different colours and pieces together so quickly that his body couldn’t keep up with actually getting them out and placing them on the bed and any other clean surface that had space. The bedroom looked like a mess after a while with about 20 outfits ready to be tried on, jewels, shoes and socks included. He could never get bored of this, crazy, dysfunctional, yungblud. It wasn’t uncommon for him to do this all day, cycle through clothes until he was satisfied with something. Which wasn’t often, only the best for his fans and himself. He had to feel a certain way to know it was worth adding.</p>
<p>Time was an abstract concept when he was inside his head, his thoughts always consumed all his attention. He never stopped to have lunch or even look at the clock to check the time. He did however twirl around singing at the top of his lungs playing air guitar around the room in every new clothing option he had planned out. The only way he could tell time was passing was by the rumble coming from his stomach after a while. </p>
<p>Twirling around to face the bed, Dom went and picked up his phone; texting the normal “I'm hungry, come home and bring me food ):” to her, the last person on his mind. Satisfied with this, he continued on his rummaging through the ever-growing pile of clothes. Spotting his see through mesh long sleeve that was hiding underneath a pair of cargo pants, he reached for it; figuring that if nothing new was working why not go back to visit old favourites. Dom slid the material over his head, pulling it down over his awaiting body. The top filled his senses with warmth, a feeling that was familiar whenever he wore something that he felt confident in. Dom turned around hastily, picking up his black cheerleader skirt and pulling it up over his long legs. </p>
<p>Inspiration hit him square in the face, a new slightly tweaked outfit coming to life in his mind. He made his way into the shared bathroom, grabbing at a bag of mixed make up and picking out a bright red lipstick with the word ‘strawberry’ written in large letters on the side. Taking his time to apply it correctly, he then picked out his usual eyeliner putting it on messily; making sure to smudge it out around his eyes. Twirling back around, he skipped over to the closet again, eyes darting to a pair of hot pink heels; they were hers. Doms heart rate quickened, bending over and squeezing his feet into them. He gazed at himself in the mirror, heart beating through his chest. He had to admit that this made him feel good, seeing his vision come to life; he felt sexy. </p>
<p>Losing focus, a bright pink fabric laying scattered on the ground caught his distracted attention. He bent over, picking it up with curiosity; a pair of hot pink lace panties. He licked his bottom lip trying to manage the urge to try them on, he could never wear these on stage so why did it want to test them out so badly. Before he knew it he was already moving to do so subconsciously, he found himself pulling the soft material up his legs; setting them comfortably on his hips. His breath quickened and his jaw clenched at the feeling of the lace on his skin, running his eyes up and down his figure in the body length mirror.</p>
<p>Dom was so caught up in the emotions running through him, he hadn’t processed the sound of the door unlocking once again and the jingle of keys being thrown on the table. And if he hadn’t heard that he definitely didn’t catch the slight squeak of the bedroom door opening. </p>
<p>“Dom?” Her voice shattered his little fantasy and his eyes leaped across the room to meet hers. </p>
<p>She walked deeper into the room to see the full picture he had created with his body and smirked, lunch could wait. Dom’s words got caught in his throat, smiling somewhat innocently he shrugged his shoulders playfully and pulled at his skirt curtsying for her. </p>
<p>She raised a hand in the air and motioned with a finger for him to come over to her. Dom swayed over to her, hips swinging proudly; a bit too excitedly if you asked her. </p>
<p>“Hi baby boy.” Her hand grabbed at the side of his jaw with slight force, tilting his face down to look at her. “You’ve been making a mess.” She gestured around the room. “At least you're a pretty little mess yourself.” </p>
<p>Dom let out a soft adorable whimper, he liked being adored and accepted by the person he loved more then anything. Especially when they didn’t get time alone like this often.</p>
<p>“What’s got you so excited then darling?” She noticed the slight shake of his body and the way his eyes seemed to dart down at his feet every few seconds, thighs rubbing together in a small movement.</p>
<p>His hands grabbing for hers and bringing them to the edge of his skirt, he placed them on either side of his upper thighs just under the black material. Clear hazel eyes begging her to touch, find out his secret. She pressed gently into his warm skin, pulling him closer to her. “C'mon baby doll, what did you do?” She questioned softly, hands tracing circles on his soft thighs. Dom bit his lip nervously, eyes looking everywhere but her; “want you to find out.” he breathed out timidly, which was not like him; unless they were playing. “I wonder if it has something to do with this.” Her fingers stopped tracing circles and started to inch up closer to his hips. Dom's heavy breath filled the limited space between them; he placed his shaky hands on top of hers, guiding her slowly upwards. </p>
<p>She felt the soft fabric hit the top of her fingers and drew in a sharp breath; “Oh Dom”. His eyes flicked up eagerly, taking in her reaction. “What do ya think?” He questioned, hips pushing subconsciously into her touch. "You look so fucking pretty for me right now baby. Did you pick this outfit out by yourself?” He nodded proudly, cheeks lighting up red; removing his hands from on top of hers. Her fingers pressed firmly into his hips over the lacey material “Don’t move baby, I want to see you.” Dom whined, it was so hard not to move; it's all his body wanted to do but he would listen and be a good boy, only for her. </p>
<p>She took a step back, taking in every inch of his outfit and just; Dom. She walked around him, trailing a soft hand on his chest as she moved. Stopping behind him, she placed both hands firmly on his hips; placing soft kisses along his shoulders over the mesh he was wearing. Dom whimpered at the warmth of her touch; he needed so much more. He rolled his head back, resting on her shoulder with a soft whine. She continued peppering kissing up his neck, licking a strip up to his jaw; his body trying so hard to follow her request but failing. One of her arms moved to rest on his shoulder squeezing it softly. “Its ok love, you ready?” In the corner of his eye he saw the look of pure gratification on her face. Without an answer her hands moved around to the front of his chest, nails digging into his bothered skin. Hand inching upwards, loosely resting on top of his neck. “You make it too easy for me.” Her voice sent a chill through him and he arched back into her even more. “go lay down on the bed now darling.” He moved as quick as the words left her mouth with only slightly wobbly legs; a frustrated sigh leaving his plump lips. Dom jumped up onto the bed dramatically and propping his head up on a pillow. The hot pink heels on his feet dropped onto the floor with a bang. </p>
<p>“Would you like to be tied up today princess?” She faced the bed with a smile on her lips. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Dom shuffled his hips, looking her in the eyes now with something deeper then desperation, chest falling and rising faster giving away how heavily he was breathing. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna take that as a yes Dominic.” Her figure moving over towards the bedside table, opening the draw up and pulling out a pair of pink metal handcuffs. “I think this’ll match your vibe today baby or do you want the rope?” Dom bit his lips in response, “cuff me.” he spoke with a cheeky grin, thrusting his wrists in front of him. “Such an eager boy, aren’t you baby?”, Dom nodded; large awed eyes watching as his wrists were clasped in the cold metal. She lifted his hands above his head, securing the handcuffs to the bed frame with rope. Dom squirmed under the restraints, eyes glistening with need. </p>
<p>“Look at you, so beautiful for me baby doll.” She spoke softly, fingers running down his figure. Dom whined impatiently, hips rolling on their own accord. “Be patient darling, I’ll make you feel good; I promise” She whispered softly in his ear, then climbing into the bed and setting herself straddling his hips. Dom's hips rolled up from instinct, his back arching slightly against the bed. She trailed her fingers up his chest, feeling the soft and familiar fabric making home upon his skin. “Baby please i-” Dom’s words were cut off abruptly, her hand firmly pressed against the sides and base of his throat, “What was that darling?” Dom's lips opened but no words came, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hips thrusted upwards with desperation.</p>
<p>The feeling instantly made his head swim, the pressure of her hand almost sent him out of control, hands pulling at his restraints; hips attempting to rock back and forth. “What did I say about being patient?” She questioned, eyes taking in his helpless form; grip tightening on his neck for a few seconds before going completely slack, she knew her play would likely bruise him. “Did you want me to stop?” She questioned sarcastically. Dom wriggled around in protest. “N-No please.” He managed through hot breaths. </p>
<p>“What do you want then baby boy? Tell me what you want.” Leaning forward, her lips pressed kisses into his neck and jaw. Dom groaned, skin hot with desire; he tugged desperately on the cuffs, needing to touch her. “I fookin want ya.” He growled. She chuckled against his skin, frustration was music to her ears. Tongue going back to drawing patterns along his neck,“I decide what you get. You’re mine.” She whispered into his ear, hips finally grinding down on him. Dom let out a surprised whimper, the lace up against his hard cock felt amazing and the amount of pressure she was using was just right to give him the release he needed. “Fuck, baby please-” Dom whimpered, body arching; pleading to be touched. She smiled against the nape of his neck, tongue flicking his sweat clad skin; hips grinding back down against him harshly.</p>
<p>Their hips grinded together; Dom thrusting up into her body frantically now. It felt so much better with her participation. He could feel the hot burning of his skin and that earth shuttering feeling creeping down his body. </p>
<p>“Ready to cum yet baby boy?” She whispered, sinking her teeth into his neck harshly. “Ready for the world to see pictures of your bruised neck?” She sucked over the fresh bite lovingly. </p>
<p>“P-please! Luv, I-I” Dom's eyes closed from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. </p>
<p>He was so helpless, body burning for release and mind fizzling out of control from the chemical rush. Chest heaving and body convulsing uncontrollably. “Its ok princess, I said I’d take care of you.” Her words reassuring his lust crazed mind. Dom let go; hips bucking upwards and his arms pulling so tightly the rope securing him to the bed frame tore. She reached quickly for his wrists, pinning them firmly above his head as she leant into his neck, “Cum for me, darling boy.”</p>
<p>Profanities and panting filled the room as he came undone beneath her, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Fook!” His voice gave in and it sounded so sweet and raw. She could feel his body tremble beneath her as his orgasm ripped through him. </p>
<p>Dom's body grew slack below her after many exhausting moments, still shaking from the hot blood pumping through his veins. </p>
<p>“I love you.” She breathed out letting go of his wrists and cupping his cheeks ever so delicately, finally placing a tender kiss to his lips. “I love you.” She repeated through pecks. He responded weakly kissing back with minimal effort. “I luv ya too.” His usual bouncy voice stripped down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet Creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dom is just trying to write a song but you want some attention. And you get it because you're his little kitten.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of lips pressed softly into the side of Dom’s neck distracting him from his current task, which was mindlessly writing lyrics onto a document on his phone. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the first distraction either, in fact she was making this quite difficult for him. Around 10 minutes ago she’d dragged herself out of the bedroom and moped into the living room with a lost expression. Unknown to him, he was too busy converting thoughts into digestible lyrics that maybe the world would hear one day. </p>
<p>She stood in front of his slouched figure until his eyes flickered up to look at her through the messy bits of his hair. A pout on her face, it took him so long to realise she was even there.</p>
<p>Before he could ask what was wrong, her legs were perched on either side of his body; making herself at home in his lap. Her face pressed into his skin, fingers fidgeting with the soft, pink material of his hoodie. </p>
<p>He initially ignored her, busy, arms resting against the sides of her body as he went back to writing on his phone. In small intervals she would sigh and squirm in his lap, placing kisses to his neck; making him lose focus completely every time. Eventually, he placed his phone next to them on the lounge; his arms properly wrapping her up in a hug. </p>
<p>“Baby.” He sing songed softly “Tryna write.” He squeezed her tighter against his body, although she was stopping him from working he was always down for a cuddle. He openly admitted that he loved affection. </p>
<p>She inhaled sharply, hands finding themselves in his freshly washed fluffy brown hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling at it gently. “Attention...now daddy.” She whispered softly. She kissed just below his ear and nibbled there playfully.</p>
<p>Dom's body flushed at the nickname, licking his bottom lip; now he was properly distracted. “Attention? Is that all ya want luv?” She shook her head against him happily, a yes. “Or did ya bother me for something else?” </p>
<p>Her other hand slipped under the top of his jumper, digging her nails deep into his shoulders. Position shifting as she sat up more to look into his eyes. He always had a way of holding this dark seductive look. </p>
<p>She bit her lip, heart rate skyrocketing with aroused adrenaline. His arms loosened around her body and hands rested on her exposed upper thighs. </p>
<p>"Daddy, lick me." Her eyes focused on his beautiful pink lips as she made the request.</p>
<p>Dom's breaths became shorter, it amazed him how far he could go on stage but with a couple of words out of her mouth he was struggling to get enough air. His hands grabbed at her thighs tighter.  </p>
<p>"If that's what ya want then you're going to have to convince me lil kitten." He mewled, voice raw with the hints of his own arousal. </p>
<p>A soft sigh that sounded a lot like a flustered moan left her throat. Her cheeks quickly becoming a hue of red, much to his satisfaction; two could play at this game.</p>
<p>Her palms pressed against his chest in frustration, pushing him deeper back into the couch. Grabbing at his hands needily, she moved them to the sides of her upper torso.</p>
<p>She waited for them to move on their own but they didn't. Squirming around on his jean covered legs for anything at all. Her head dropped, hair falling in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Daddy wannnnttt" She breathed. "I-I'll be a good girl, I promise." Eyes making contact with his, pupils blown and desperation seeped through. </p>
<p>Dom didn't want her to think it was easy to convince him but it was, she didn't have to ask twice. She was too beautiful to resist. He pushed her body up higher on his lap and pulled her closer so his tongue could make contact with her neck. </p>
<p>Licking a hot strip from her collarbone to her ear. One of his hands sliding from her side to her butt, smacking it roughly as his tongue continued to make its way over her skin. </p>
<p>She leaned into him involuntarily, feeling his body heat through clothes drove her crazy. Eyes closing in pleasure, her hands grabbed at his hoodie desperately; yanking it away from his skin. He stopped momentarily at her movements, "Want daddy that much huh?" He husked.</p>
<p>"Mmm off." She whined. </p>
<p>Dom smiled lovingly, pulling back from her neck, cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look him in the eyes again. "If you're gonna be a good girl, I want you to moan for me. Come undone whilst I fook you with these two fingers, ya hear me baby girl?" He questioned, pressing the fingers he was referring too against her lips. She gladly took them into her mouth and sucked on them. That was all the answer he needed. </p>
<p>Her free hand searched for his and once found, she laced their fingers together. Dom moaned under her actions, she was so willing to do anything to please him. </p>
<p>Pulling his fingers away from her mouth, she made a disappointed hum; that was soon replaced with a drawn out moan of his name. </p>
<p>"Dommmmm." He'd dragged his wet fingers down her neck and along the top of her breasts that peaked out from under her dress. His other hand let go of hers and pulled the material that covered her upper thighs to the side for easier access. Finally, leisurely making his way to her panties and brushing them aside as well. </p>
<p>"You only call me daddy." Accent shining  through the statement, Dom slapped her face just rough enough to get his point across; his hand gently rubbing her cheek afterwards. </p>
<p>His wet fingers slid inside of her with minimal effort, curling immediately upwards and starting to move. It all happened so fast that she cried out loudly, clenching around them tightly straight away. </p>
<p>"Fookin hell kitten."</p>
<p>Moans freely filling the room, her hips rolling down on his fingers on instinct. His thumb moving up to connect with her clit, circling around playfully. Her body started to shake as he let out a sly laugh, already so worked up. She should know better, he liked to play. </p>
<p>“Yes!" Her voice shaky from the assault on her senses. </p>
<p>Dom groaned loudly, licking his plump lips as he watched her body react to his movements. He wanted her to know how much he enjoyed doing this to her. The desperate noises leaving her lips and darkness in her eyes made fire spread throughout his body. His hand grabbed at the side of her throat roughly.  </p>
<p>"You want more luv? Faster?"</p>
<p>She nodded her head under his harsh grip.</p>
<p>“Beg.” He growled deeply, fingers slowing down to almost a stop. Feeling her tighten immediately in protest.  </p>
<p>"N-no. Please! Please daddy please." Her broken breathless voice was just as good as a crowd screaming his name. "Faster?" She questioned, weak. His hand on the side of her throat slipped over to grasp onto the base. </p>
<p>"Fuckkk." Dom rasped as her eyes rolled back and noises still leaving her lips, body pushing down onto his fingers and leaning into his grip. "Such a good little girl for daddy." He praised, rewarding her with a quickened pace.</p>
<p>His thumb rolled over her clit steadily. Fingers bushing against her g-spot with every motion. Dom's fingers were covered in her wetness, the crud noises that echoed through the room as he fucked her made him smirk. </p>
<p>His spare hand moved to the back of her head, grabbing into her hair; pushing her forwards. Only to sink his teeth into her shoulder, letting her hot skin drink in his own moans. </p>
<p>Her mouth opened, words caught in her throat as her body begun shaking uncontrollably. Dom bit his lip as he watched his girl unravel beneath him, his thoughts running wild with praise. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck; “come for me, now.” </p>
<p>She gasped loudly, her thighs clenching around his hand and her body arching into his touch. Her hands tangled in his hair as she choked out broken moans, coming.</p>
<p>Dom held her tightly, kissing her neck. "You're such a good girl. Daddy's good fookin girl." He praised quickly, fingers slowing to a stop, once her body let go of them. </p>
<p>"Look what you've done." He groaned, referring to the hard on he knew she could feel. </p>
<p>An exhausted satisfied chuckle left her. </p>
<p>"I'll always win daddy! But I can take care of that for you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>